Tim Medis
by zhengting
Summary: Hyungseob hanya bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba Jihoon ingin ikut sparring basket? Jadi tim medis, katanya, tetapi Hyungseob tentu tidak sebodoh itu. PanWink.
1. chapter 1

Hyungseob mengerutkan keningnya heran. Biasanya Jihoon paling awal pulang alias bel bunyi langsung balik. Tapi, sekarang Jihoon ada disampingnya dan memohon-mohon untuk ditemani nonton _sparring_ tim basket sekolah. Hyungseob sih sudah biasa kalau diajak Kak Minki (iya, seniornya itu antara ingin centil atau berbaik hati menjadi tim medis dadakan), sekalian nungguin Woojin. Tapi Jihoon? Hyungseob lumayan yakin, saat _sparring_ biasa dimulai atau sekitar pukul empat, Jihoon sudah siap-siap tidur sore di kasurnya. Lantas alasan apakah yang membuat Jihoon mau meluangkan waktunya?

"Ji, jujur aja ya sama gue. Lo pasti naksir, kan, sama anak basket?" Hyungseob langsung menebak.

Bibir Jihoon langsung maju beberapa senti. "Apaan sih! Aku kan mau bantu Kak Minki jadi medis!" jawab Jihoon.

Hyungseob menaikkan sebelah alisnya curiga. Hyungseob ingat, Jihoon memang anak PMR, tapi biasanya Jihoon hanya ingin bertugas saat upacara atau di jam-jam sekolah. Kata Kak Minki, Jihoon paling malas tugas diluar jam sekolah, apalagi hari libur. Tapi, _sparring_ basket jelas-jelas diluar jam sekolah, bahkan tidak termasuk ke dalam tugas PMR. Kebanyakan anak PMR yang berjaga saat _sparring_ adalah teman dekat anak basket atau ditarik asal oleh anak basket itu sendiri, tetapi tentunya masih mengenal satu sama lain. Nah, Jihoon kesambet apa, sampai mau ikut jadwal _unofficial_ PMR? Selain itu, Jihoon tahu dari mana ada tim medis dadakan untuk sparring basket? Setahu Hyungseob, yang mengetahui tim medis ini hanya anak PMR yang mengenal anak basket, dan Hyungseob tidak pernah melihat Jihoon mengobrol atau dekat dengat anak basket.

Terlalu banyak hal mencurigakan kan berkelebat di otak Hyungseob, tapi ia mampu menarik sebuah kesimpulan bahwa _Jihoon naksir salah satu anak_ _basket_.

"Ji, naksir siapa? Gue kenal abas temennya Woojin. Banyak yang ganteng sih, pantes kalo lo demen. Ada Kak Sehun, Kak Jongin, hmm banyak deh. Lo demen yang mana?" tanya Hyungseob seperti menjajakan dagangan.

"Apaan sih," kata Jihoon sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lucu. Hyungseob menyeringai saat melihat semburat merah muda di pipi pemuda gembil itu. Hyungseob rasanya menyesal tidak terlalu dekat dengan Jihoon. Teman sekelasnya itu memang agak tertutup, tapi kalo misalnya Jihoon naksir sama anak basket yang Hyungseob kenal, pasti Hyungseob mau membantu, yaa, _at least_ mengenalkannya ke Jihoon.

"Ya udah, lo ga demen siapa-siapa. Cuma pengen ngebantuin Kak Minki doang," kata Hyungseob yang dibalas dengan anggukan semangat dari Jihoon. "Lo mau jalan sendiri apa gimana nih? Gue mau nemenin Woojin makan dulu, tapi kalo lo mau ikut yaa ikut aja sih, gapapa, cuma Woojin makannya agak lama."

"Aku langsung ke lapangan _indoor_ aja, di sana udah ada Kak Minki kan?" tanya Jihoon.

Hyungseob mengangguk pelan. "Oke, nanti ketemu ya, di lapangan. Hati-hati, abas banyak yang genit, nanti lo demen beneran lagi," kata Hyungseob sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jihoon dan berlalu.

Jihoon hanya tersenyum malu-malu dan membalas lambaian tangan Hyungseob sampai Hyungseob tidak tampak di belokan ke arah kelas Woojin.

.

.

.

wow manusia ini lagi produktif

draft aku rame banget, pengen diapus tapi sayang. jadi keluarin satu-satu aja kali ya:") oya, ini hyungseob pov ya, mungkin nanti aku bakal bikin jihoon pov-nya huehe


	2. chapter 2

Hyungseob membulatkan matanya. Jihoon sepertinya benar-benar sengaja ikut karena naksir seseorang, tepatnya _Oh Sehun_. Lihat saja, Jihoon sedang asik bercanda dengan Kak Sehun —wow, ternyata Jihoon adalah tipe yang geraknya sangat cepat— di bangku yang terletak di belakang _ring_ basket.

Sebelum Hyungseob sempat berpikir macam-macam, Woojin merengkuh bahu Hyungseob dan membalikkan tubuh Hyungseob agar menghadapnya. "Aku ganti dulu, ya. Jangan genit-genit kaya Kak Minki, oke?" kata Woojin lalu mengecup pipi Hyungseob dan segera berlari ke ruang ganti.

Hyungseob membatu di tempatnya. Semua pikiran tentang Jihoon dan Kak Sehun menguap semua karena kecupan singkat yang diberikan Woojin di pipinya. Argh, dasar Woojin sialan! Jantung Hyungseob jadi kacau kan, karena kecupan sialan itu!

Hyungseob tersadar saat suara Kak Minki terdengar. "Seob, bantuin gue dong! Berat nih, anjir. Gak lagi deh gue jadi tim medis buat anak basket, ugh," kata Kak Minki yang membawa kotak P3K berukuran cukup besar. Hyungseob membantu membawa tas Kak Minki dan meletakkannya di bangku terdekat. Kak Minki meletakkan kotak P3K-nya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. "Gila ya, gue dari UKS minjem ginian, jelas banget buat _sparring_. Terus pas mau ke sini gue lewatin anak basket, tapi gak ada satu pun yang mau bantuin gue. Huh, dasar anak-anak sialan. Nanti kalau ada yang kenapa-kenapa tapi gak ada tim medis mereka juga yang susah," cerita Kak Minki. Hyungseob hanya tertawa dan membantu Kak Minki merapikan bawaannya.

"Oh iya, Jihoon di mana? Kata lo dia tiba-tiba mau ikut," tanya Kak Minki.

Ah! Hyungseob teringat dengan Jihoon. Matanya langsung mencari-cari keberadaan Jihoon dan menemukan Jihoon masih berada di posisi awalnya bersama Kak Sehun— tapi kali ini Kak Jaehyun ada di sampingnya, sehingga Jihoon berada tepat di tengah-tengah Kak Sehun dan Kak Jaehyun.

Hah?

HAH?

Jihoon?

Diapit Kak Sehun dan Kak Jaehyun?

Hyungseob langsung menunjuk-nunjuk ribut. "Tuh Kak! Jihoon di tengah-tengah Kak Sehun sama Kak Jaehyun!"

Mata Kak Minki membola dan langsung mengikuti arah yang Hyungseob tunjuk. "Hah? Demi apa, Seob?"

"Ih serius, Kak. Tadi awalnya kan gue liatnya Jihoon sama Kak Sehun doang. Terus abis gue bantuin Kakak, tiba-tiba Kak Jaehyun udah di sebelahnya. Sumpah, gue gak nyangka Jihoon ternyata deket sama banyak orang," kata Hyungseob.

Minki langsung menarik Hyungseob agar duduk di bangku. "Seob," katanya pelan. "Menurut lo, nih, menurut lo, siapa diantara Sehun sama Jaehyun yang ngajakin Jihoon buat jadi tim medis?"

Hyungseob jelas mengerti pertanyaan Kak Minki. _Sparring_ basket biasanya hanya didatangi orang-orang terdekat anak basket saja karena bila membolehkan semua orang menonton, maka lapangan indoor akan penuh dengan orang-orang genit yang akan mengganggu jalannya sparring. Nah, bila anak basket sampai mempersilakan seseorang untuk menonton _sparring_ , berarti mereka sudah sangat dekat atau berada dalam suatu hubungan spesial. Terakhir kali, ada Kak Baekhyun yang ingin menonton untuk menyemangati Kak Sehun (Hyungseob tahu niat awalnya Kak Baekhyun itu pasti untuk melihat Kak Chanyeol bermain basket) dan langsung diusir oleh Kak Sehun padahal keduanya juga cukup dekat. Namun, Jihoon malah diterima— bahkan sampai bercanda dengan Kak Sehun dan Kak Jaehyun. Pasti Jihoon ada _sesuatu_ dengan salah satu diantara dua anak basket itu, Hyungseob yakin.

"Hm, kalo Kak Jaehyun kayanya gak mungkin ya, soalnya terakhir kali gue tanya Woojin katanya Kak Jaehyun gak boleh pacaran sampai lulusan nanti," Hyungseob mulai menganalisis keadaan. Kak Minki yang berada di sampingnya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Nih, tapi ya, Seob, kalo Sehun udah pasti gak mungkin. Lo tau lah, kan Sehun sama Luhan baru putus, tapi biasanya seminggu lagi juga udah balikan. Terus, Sehun kan bucin-nya Luhan. Kalo dia ga mau beneran diputusin Luhan, dia gak bakalan nempelin Jihoon kaya begini," kata Kak Minki menimpali.

Hyungseob ingin memaparkan hasil analisanya lagi, tetapi bunyi peluit dari arah lapangan menghentikannya. "Yah, Kak, udah mau mulai. Nanti deh, gue lanjutin," kata Hyungseob sambil membawa kotak P3K ke dekat lapangan dan diikuti oleh Kak Minki.

Hyungseob dan Kak Minki melangkah ke tempat mereka biasa duduk dan meletakkan semua bawaan mereka di bangku yang tersedia. Saat akan memulai acara menggosipi Jihoon, Hyungseob melihat Jihoon sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Hai, Seob, Kak Min—"

"Pipi lo kenapa merah banget?" Hyungseob dan Kak Minki langung memotong sapaan Jihoon.

Jihoon langsung memajukan bibirnya. "Tadi dicubitin Kak Sehun. Katanya aku mirip Kak Luhan, padahal udah aku bilang aku gak mirip sama sekali," jelas Jihoon dengan nada yang kesal.

Ah. Hyungseob tersenyum penuh arti. Ia jelas mengerti perkataan Jihoon. Pasti Jihoon naksir Kak Sehun dan mulai dekat saat Kak Sehun dan Kak Luhan putus. Jihoon mengira ia mempunyai banyak kesempatan, namun ternyata Kak Sehun masih sayang sama Kak Luhan. Aduh, rasanya Hyungseob ingin memeluk Jihoon dan memberitahunya semua tentang hubungan Kak Sehun dan Kak Luhan yang memang dari dulu putus nyambung.

"Sabar ya," akhirnya Hyungseob memilih untuk menepuk bahu Jihoon.

"Udah biasa," kata Jihoon dengan senyumnya.

Astaga, Hyungseob benar-benar kasihan dengan Jihoon.

.

.

.

halo halo!! akhirnya bisa update setelah seminggu lebih huehehe

aku mabok panwink gengs, gakuat di w1go banyak banget panwinknya aAAH;-;;;


	3. chapter 3

"Seob, ini biasanya selesai jam berapa?" Jihoon bertanya sambil memainkan gelang dengan bahan dasar tali yang terlihat familiar di mata Hyungseob.

"Hm, paling setengah jam lagi baru selesai. Tapi kalo lo mau keluar sekarang juga gak papa sih, kecuali kalo lo nunggu dianter anak basket," Hyungseob berusaha memancing agar Jihoon mau bercerita sedikit kepadanya.

"Iya, kalo tim medis biasanya udah siap-siap balik lima menit sebelum selesai. Tapi kalo lo nungguin anak basketnya kelar ganti segala macem, hmm, kira-kira empat puluh lima menit," Kak Minki juga ikut memanas-manasi agar Jihoon mau membuka mulutnya.

"Oh, begitu."

Jawaban Jihoon jelas mengecewakan untuk Hyungseob. Uh, Hyungseob kira, Jihoon akan mengatakan sesuatu seperti " _Oh, kok Kak Sehun gak ngasih tau aku ya?_ ". Huh, tahunya hanya respon seperti itu.

"Emangnya kenapa, Ji?" suara Kak Minki membuat Hyungseob menyeringai. Kakak kelasnya ini memang patut diacungi jempol untuk kegigihannya mencari bahan gosip.

"Tadi Mama nanyain, selesainya jam berapa. Takutnya kemaleman nanti gak ada yang nganterin," jawab Jihoon yang membuat Hyungseon ingin menggelindingkan dirinya. Astaga, Jihoon kenapa sangat polos sih?

Wajah Kak Minki juga berubah menjadi masam mendengar jawaban Jihoon. Tetapi, matanya menyiratkan bahwa ia belum menyerah sampai Jihoon menjawab pertanyaannya sesuai dengan harapannya.

"Oh, berarti nanti lo pulangnya sendiri gitu?"

Jihoon mengangguk pelan. Duh, Hyungseob jadi gemas. Kenapa sih Jihoon tidak meminta Kak Sehun untuk mengantarnya?

"Ya, tadi sih diajak Kak Sehun, tapi nanti Kak Luhan marah," suara Jihoon membuat Hyungseob dan Kak Minki langsung menoleh penasaran.

"Lah, kan mereka udah putus?" tanya Hyungseob pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ih, kan Kak Sehun emang setiap hari baliknya sama Kak Luhan, bahkan pas masa putus juga. Masa kamu gak pernah lihat sih?" Jihoon malah balik bertanya ke Hyungseob.

Hyungseob menatap Jihoon bingung. Dia tidak pernah melihat Kak Sehun dan Kak Luhan balik bareng sejak putus yang terakhir. Tapi, memang biasanya saat masa putus, Kak Sehun masih mengantar balik Kak Luhan. Hyungseob yang mengenal Kak Sehun sejak lama baru mengetahui hal ini sejak bulan lalu, tapi mengapa Jihoon sepertinya sudah mengetahui ini sejak lama? Sedekat itu, ya, hubungannya dengan Kak Sehun?

"Gak pernah," akhirnya Kak Minki yang membalas pertanyaan Jihoon karena Hyungseob terlalu banyak berpikir.

Jihoon terdiam sejenak sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Yah, pokoknya kan tiap hari Kak Sehun sama Kak Luhan balik bareng, masa aku nerima ajakan Kak Sehun? Nanti duduknya ditengah-tengah, dong, gak enak," kata Jihoon sambil terkekeh pelan.

Hyungseob meringis pelan mendengar kekehan Jihoon. Yang ada dipikiran Hyungseob hanya satu; pasti Jihoon adalah orang yang kuat mental. Jihoon sudah tahu hubungan Kak Sehun dan Kak Luhan yang putus nyambung, tapi masih mau mendekati Kak Sehun. Selain itu, melihat gebetan jalan sama mantannya saja Jihoon masih mampu terkekeh. Hyungseob berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk memeluk Jihoon saat berita Kak Sehun dan Kak Luhan balikan mulai terdengar.

Hyungseob kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah lapangan, di mana pertandingan sedang berlangsung. Hyungseob melirik Jihoon dengan ujung matanya, dan tampak Jihoon sedang memainkan gelang talinya sambil tersenyum-senyum.

Ah, gelang itu. Hyungseob bersumpah ia sering melihat gelang itu di pergelangan tangan seseorang yang sepertinya dekat dengannya. Pola yang terbentuk oleh jalinan tali itu jelas sangat familiar dan skema warna yang terdapat di gelang itu juga sangat dikenal oleh Hyungseob. Cokelat muda kusam dengan sentuhan krem. Siapa sih, orang yang memiliki gelang mirip dengan Jihoon?

"Lai Guanlin."

Hyungseob langsung menoleh ke arah Kak Minki yang terkikik. Matanya menyiratkan tanda tanya. Kak Minki langsung mengoperkan ponselnya yang sedang membuka aplikasi _chatting_ ke arah Hyungseob.

"Gue baru buka _handphone_ kan, terus gue liat chat dari dia. _Maaf ya Kak, tadi gue gak bantuin lo bawa kotak P3K_. Terus liat deh, itu dia mohon-mohon biar gue tetep jadi tim medis," jelas Kak Minki sambil terkikik pelan.

Hyungseob tertawa dan mengembalikan handphone Minki, sebelum tangan Jihoon menahannya.

"Siapa, Seob?" tanya Jihoon.

Hyungseob memperlihatkan _chat_ Kak Minki dengan Guanlin ke Jihoon. "Lo kenal Lai Guanlin, gak? Kalo gak kenal, lo cari aja yang tinggi, putih kebangetan, sama senyumnya manis," kata Hyungseob berusaha mendeskripsikan fisik Guanlin.

"Ooh," Jihoon hanya bergumam mengerti dan memainkan gelangnya lagi.

Hyungseob mengendikkan bahunya dan mengoperkan _handphone_ Kak Minki ke pemiliknya. Kemudian, Hyungseob kembali memperhatikan pertandingan karena tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan lagi. Inginnya sih menggosipi hubungan Jihoon dan Kak Sehun, tetapi Jihoon ada tepat di sampingnya, bagaimana ia bisa menggosipi Jihoon?

.

.

.

Sekitar sepuluh menit sebelum _sparring_ berakhir, Hyungseob merasakan ada sesuatu yang berat menempel di bahunya. Hyungseob menoleh dan menemukan Jihoon tertidur dengan kepala yang menyender di bahunya. Hyungseob menghela nafas dan mencolek Kak Minki yang sedang sibuk merapikan kotak P3K.

"Kak, Jihoon ketiduran," bisik Hyungseob sepelan mungkin.

Kak Minki langsung melihat ke arah Jihoon dan berbisik, "Astaga."

"Jihoon gue apain nih Kak? _Sparring_ kelar gue sama Woojin langsung balik soalnya," kata Hyungseob.

Kak Minki tampak berpikir sejenak. "Hm, ya udah, nanti pas _sparring_ kelar langsung gue panggilin Sehun aja biar tanggung jawab," Kak Minki menyampaikan idenya dengan senyum jail.

Hyungseob terkekeh senang mendengar ide Kak Minki. Mungkin Jihoon dan Kak Sehun memang tidak bisa bersama, tapi setidaknya Jihoon pernah merasakan diantar pulang oleh Kak Sehun, bukan?

Tidak lama, terdengar bunyi peluit yang menandakan berakhirnya _sparring_ kali ini. Hyungseob langsung menyeringai ke arah Kak Minki, yang tentu saja dibalas dengan seringaian juga oleh Kak Minki.

"Oh Sehun!" teriak Kak Minki. Semua anak basket yang berada di lapangan sontak mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Kak Minki. "Nih, Jihoon ketiduran! Anterin balik, dong!"

Sorakan dan siul-siulan langsung memenuhi pendengaran Hyungseob.

"Hun, Luhan mau dikemanain?"

"Aduuh, ternyata sukanya yang manis-manis ya?"

"Gila ya, lo demennya yang setipe manis-manis lucu kaya Luhan!"

Hyungseob terkekeh mendengar reaksi anak basket. Tetapi, Kak Sehun yang menjadi pusat dari semua kehebohan ini malah terbengong di tempatnya dengan tatapan yang tidak mengerti.

"Hah? Apaan sih, Minki?"

Suara Kak Sehun langsung membuat anak basket terdiam.

"Gue kan mau balik sama Luhan. Maksud lo, gue disuruh bawa Jihoon di tengah-tengah gitu? Nanti Luhan pasti ngomel ke gue."

Tanggapan Kak Sehun menuai sorakan _huu_ dari anak basket. Hyungseob yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menepuk keningnya kesal.

"Yaa, lo apain kek, kasian nih Jihoon gak ada yang nganterin!" Kak Minki menimpali dengan suara galaknya. "Kalo lo gak mau nganterin Jihoon, gue juga gak mau jadi tim medis buat kalian lagi!"

Perkataan Kak Minki langsung disambut dengan rusuh oleh anak basket. Mereka tampaknya memaksa Kak Sehun untuk mengantar Jihoon. Mereka memang semalas itu untuk mencari tim medis selain Kak Minki sehingga keberadaan Kak Minki sangat dipedulikan oleh mereka. Hyungseob tersenyum senang, pasti Kak Sehun akan mengantar Jihoon pulang!

"Oke, oke! Gue yang ngurus Jihoon balik!"

Lagi-lagi terdengar sorakan riuh dari anak basket. Apalagi kalau bukan menggoda Kak Sehun?

Hyungseob tersenyum kecil lalu bertos dengan Kak Minki. "Sip lah Kak, untung otak lo pinter manfaatin keadaan!"

Kak Minki tertawa. "Percaya aja sama gue Seob. Nanti kalau tiba-tiba Jihoon sama Sehun jadian, itu pasti kerjaan gue!"

Hyungseob ikut tertawa. "Kak, ini Jihoon diapain? Gue tungguin sampai Kak Sehun kelar atau gimana?"

"Hm, gue turun dulu ke Sehun deh, nyuruh dia cepetan sekalian manggil Woojin. Lo biarin dulu aja si Jihoon, nanti pas gue sama Woojin naik, baru deh, lo senderin kepala Jihoon ke belakang! Oke?"

Hyungseob hanya menggangguk dan mengacungkan jempolnya. "Buruan Kak, gue udah pegel nih!"

.

.

.

halo!! fast update ni huehehe. kayanya chapter depan aku pake jihoon pov, tapi belum fix juga sih huhu, liat aja ya nanti:")

ohiyaa terimakasih buat yang udah follow, fav, dan review fanfic ini!


End file.
